


Intend Not to Sleep till we’re dead

by Book_goddessforlife98



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canon Divergence, Hedge Witches, Magic, Magicians, Modern AU, Multi, Orthax is like venom, PTSD, Percy is autistic, asexual keyleth, keyelth is autistic, kiri is autistic, lot of death and coming back to life, lot of fucking time loops, magicians au, orthax and Percy have a venom and Eddie relationship, time loops, trauma of dying, vex has OCD, warning: Saundor, warning: Sylas Briarwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: This is inspired by the TV show the magicians. Some minor spoilers for the show and for Vox machina.Delilah and Anna run a university for magic users and have been working for years to stop Delilah’s ex husband from destroying the world after he aligned himself with a great evil. The only people who can stop him are a group of young that will become known as Vox machina. Anna and Delilah have tried so many times and have gone through 39 different time loops just to try and beat Sylas and the whispered one. They’re on loop 40 their last time loop. And they can only hope that this time will be the time that Vox machina can finally defeat Sylas and rebind the whispered one once and for all.Saving the world if fucking hard especially after watching the people you’ve come to care for die so many times.
Relationships: Delilah/Anna Ripley, Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Orthax, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot, Shaun Gilmore/Keyleth/Vax'ildan, Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: Loop 39 & 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna loves her daughter; Time Loop; Vex meets new people

~Loop 39~

Anna is working in her office Kiri runs past giggling and a few moments later Percy follows. There’s a squeal and then a lot of screaming laugher. The cool thing about working here is that her students are more than willing to help babysit her daughter. It’s impossible not to fall in love with the little 8 year old. Out of all Anna’s students, Kiri likes Percy the best, he is just so good with her and because of this, he is also the only one that she and Delilah trust the most with their little girl. And will regularly leave her in his care. Well him and Pike, they’re such a cute couple. And balance each other out nicely. And they both ave this way with kiri. That just, they’d make great parents. 

Kiri stops suddenly, she looks up at the man a few feet from her. She doesn’t remember him, she was way to little when it happened. The only thing she bares from him is the same dark hair. She looks more like Delilah than anything else. 

”hello little one,” he says, kneeling down in front of her. Kiri cocks her head to the side starting at him with wide green eyes. 

”get away from her!” Percy growls. “now!” The man stands up and looks at Percy. 

”awww the little pup all grown up,” he says. Percy puts his hands out in front of him, palm to the back hand curling his fingers down into fists, and muttering something before opening his hands up and sending a blast of energy at the man sending him backward. Sylas gets right back up like that was nothing and he retaliates. Percy shields Kiri from the attack and he creates a portal to Anna’s office.

”percy what’s going on?” Anna asks 

”he broke into the school,” Percy says. He’s using the desk to support himself. Kiri hides under Anna’s desk. Anna sounds the alarm. It’s happening again. Her students aren’t prepared at all for this. None of Vox Machina is prepared, and she knows she is gonna watch them die again. “you have to go now,” Percy says Anna scoops up Kiri in her arms. 

”you need to get to safety too,” she says.

”I’m going to hold him off,” he says. “He’s already hit me pretty hard. But at least you and kiri can get to safety,” Anna knows he’s right, Sylas walks into her office, and she leaves Percy behind. 

~Loop 40~

Anna sat next to Delilah on the park bench, their 6 year old daughter Kiri is playing on the playground. They had just gone through another loop, she had reset it. No choice too, Sylas had yet again won. They were on loop 40 now and of course made changes. 

”how many more times do we have to watch them die?” Anna asked. 

”hopefully this will be the last loop,” Delilah said. “There’s a few things changed this time,” she said. “Things we haven’t tried yet,” 

“like what?”

”the one thing we haven’t tried. I know you’ve grown fond him, I know you’ve grown found of all of them. I have too, but we have no choice,”

”separating the twins isn’t a good idea. And neither is leaving Percival out on his own,” Anna said. 

”we have no choice,” Delilah said. “It’s insanity doing this the same way over and over and expecting different results,”

”I understand, but I don’t like it,” Anna said.

”I know. I don’t either. But we have no choices. Otherwise Sylas wins,”

”I’m aware. I’ve watched him kill those I love to many times now,” she said. “And we can’t keep doing this forever,”

”you’re right,” Delilah said. “This is the last time loop that we can do,” they stood up.

”Kiri,” anna said. “Come on its time to go to school,” she said. The little girl ran up to them and grabbed Anna’s hand. She just gives a little squeeze. Kiri doesn’t really talk, trauma she’s suffered. She is to little to remember. But Delilah remembers and Anna remembers when they both showed up on her doorstep. 

”let’s hope that this will work,” Delilah said. “Let’s hope that we can succeed this time,”

”I know we will,” Anna said. “We have to succeed,” they go back to their school. Greyskull University, and set up for the exams for the students. They have too reject Vex’aliah and Percy. Which breaks Anna’s heart because they’re both so fucking smart and have so much potential that won’t get to flourish here. Instead it will have to struggle to survive. Everyone else though will have the safety net that comes with going to a school that teaches magicians magic safely. Teaches them control, and allows them to make mistakes. Out there mistakes can kill you. And it’s only a few days later when the new reaches Delilah and Anna that the De rolos have all been killed save for Cassandra and Percy. They were the only two to escape Sylas’s slaughter. Delilah and Anna know it’s his doing because he’s the only other person aware of the time loop. And knows that Vox Machina needs all its members to kill him. To destroy the evil that Sylas allied himself with. And he willingly after those who do not have protection. Two days later the news that Byroden was attacked and that a lot of people died including Elaina Cueto Vex’aliah and Vax’ildan Vessar’s mother. Vax was at the school during the attack and Vex was suppose to be there but she had delayed her visit. Another attempt to destroy one of Vox Machina’s members before they even became Vox machina. And there was nothing that either Anna or Delilah could do for Vex or Percy and Cassandra. They could only do something for Vax.   
______

Vex walked into the little store. Zahra had said that she could help her. That she could learn magic and she didn’t need Greyskull university, that there were other ways to learn magic, and far less restrictions on that magic. The woman sitting at the counter looked up at her from the very thick book she was reading. 

“how can I help you?”

”I’m looking for Zahra Hydris,” she said. 

”she’s not working right now,”

”she said she could teach me magic,” Vex said. Flashing the symbol of Ioun that Zahra has given her the first time they had met. 

”right this way,” she said leading Vex into a hidden room. Where Zahra and a few other members of her club? Coven? Where, vex wasn’t too sure. 

”glad you decided to join us,” Zahra said.

”what exactly is this place?”

”it’s a safe house for us,” Zahra said. “Magic users who were rejected by schools, for not being talented enough,” she said. 

”and you can teach me so I can become powerful enough to kill the man who killed my mother?”

”yes,” she said “we can teach you that. But we will work up to that,” she said. 

”then let’s get started,” vex said. 

“I’ll introduce you to your new family,” she said. Vex is introduced to five other people. Kashaw Zahra’s co-leader, Lilith, Lyra and their two other newest member Freddie and Jo siblings, who coincidentally had also just had their family slaughtered by someone who was all to similar to the man who killed Vex’s mother. 


	2. Chapter 1: Greyskull University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about 6 months after the prologue
> 
> Keyleth gets a bracelet; Percy causes an explosion; Vex delivers a packa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: drug use, mentions of addiction

Delilah is working when there’s a light knock on her door, Kiri is sitting her lap making a necklace. She flicks her wrist and the door opens. Keyleth walks in. 

”umm hi headmistress,” she says. “I sort of need your help,”

”sure what do you need Keyleth?” 

”I’m ummm having trouble I guess,” she said. “I can hear peoples’ thoughts I learned how to tune it out. But there’s this one voice I keep hearing and I can’t block him out and I guess teleporting places,” she said. “I’ve teleported places before,” she said. 

”you’re a traveler,” Delilah said. “It’s a rare type of magic. There’s a teacher Professor Derrig who can help you control it. And use a special blocking spells to block out that voice,” she said. ”what does the voice say? If you don’t mind me asking,” Delilah said. She wanted to know what Sylas was putting into Keyleth’s head.

”he’s rude. And he says he’s gonna kill us. But I don’t know who us is,” she said. “He keeps saying we won’t defeat him. Haven’t the last 39 times and won’t this time,” Keyleth said. “But I seriously don’t know what he’s talking about,”

”thank you for coming to me though,” 

“Is there anything temporary? Until like I meet with this teacher and learn?” She asked. 

”there is a way to ward yourself against it,” Delilah said. “If you meet me tomorrow before classes I’ll introduce you to Derrig.” She said, “For now I can give you this,” she said holding out a bracelet “it’s temporary but it will at least lower the volume of the voices,” she said. Keyleth slips the bracelet on her wrist, it was actually really pretty. Kiri gives Keyleth a little wave and smile.

”thank you,” she said, she waved back at the little girl. Keyleth heads off back to her room, she reads her book for class drifting off. She is in a kitchen, expect not really. She knows she isn’t there physically. There’s a guy working at the table in the apartment. He’s talking to himself, but not quite because there’s someone else there. Keyleth can barely make the man out, he looks old but Laos ageless at the same time. He looks like he’s almost made out of mist. And she knows he’s inside the white haired boy’s head. She doesn’t know how she does, she just does. 

_you need to sleep_

”I need to finish this for the client,” the boy responds. 

_Percival, you need sleep_

”I’m fine!” He snaps

_don’t make me make you sleep_

“it’s almost finished,” he said. 

_someone’s here_ it says. Keyleth thinks for a second that they know she’s here, but then a knock at the door. Percival stands up and walks over he makes a triangle with his pointer and middle fingers looking through it, he sighs. Another knock. He unlocks and then opens the door. It was the greasy bastard man, that Keyleth had heard multiple times and had seen physically once or twice. She couldn’t remember. But he was scary. He enters the room forcing Percival to take a few steps back. 

”what do you want?”

”You're out of Residuum aren’t you?”

”no I still have some left,”

”you need more,” he said, pulling out a small container. “Twelve vials,” 

“what do you want?” Percival asked. The man pulled out a piece of paper. 

”Make this for me,” he said handing it to him along with the container. “And you will get twelve more. Part of the payment now. The rest later,” he said. Percival took the container. 

”fine,” he said. “I’ll call you when it’s finished,”

”I’ll be back in a week to check in,” he said.

”got it,” he said. “Now leave,”

”you should adjust your wards,” he said. “You’re getting sloppy Percival,” the man looked right at Keyleth before he left. Keyleth woke back up with a start. The bracelet was suppose to work, it had slipped off her wrist. She put it back on tightening it. 

”stay,” she said. Pike came into the room.

”you ok?”

”umm yes,”

”you look like you saw a ghost,”

”oh do I? I’m fine,” she said. She looked at the clock. “Oh I gotta go meet with up with Allura and Kima,” she said gathering her things and rushing out. She couldn’t wait till she started lessons tomorrow. She wanted to control this better. She wanted to stop being pulled into things involving the greasy man. She met up with Kima and Allura under the big oak tree. She couldn’t stop thinking about what she saw. And wondered what she was gonna do, if she should tell Delilah. She wasn’t sure but she did wanna do a bit more research first.   
  
_______

Percy shut the door in Sylas’s face. He really hated him, but he was literally Percy's only access to that drug. He was a demanding prick, and would pretty much hold Percy’s addiction, (he knew he was an addict. But he didn’t really care to try and stop) over his head. And he just overall was an garbage person, personality wise in Percy’s opinion. 

_Why can’t we kill him_ Orthax asked 

“Because he’s more powerful,” Percy said, fixing the wards on his apartment. “And because he’s our supplier,”

_I hate him.  
_

“I know,” he said. He pulled out one of the vials from the case, and a syringe. 

_you should get sleep before shooting up._

“This will help me finish and then I’ll sleep after,” he said, going back to work on his project. He is working on the final pieces connecting the wires and infusing it with magic. Percy tests it out and it misfires on him. Going as far to explode, Orthax forms a shield around Percy protecting him from the shrapnel. 

_this is why you need sleep_

“thanks,” Percy said. He used his magic to control the smoke and fire of the explosion. “Ok I’ll get some sleep,” he said thankful the smoke alarm didnt go off. He ended up crashing face first into his pillow. He was pretty sure Orthax was right he should have just gotten sleep first. 

_I am right. All the time._

“I know,” Percy said “and you’re right most of the time,” he said before he drifted off to sleep. 

________

Vex had been trying to focus on the spell she had been given all morning, being a hedge witch sucked sometimes, just how limited they were because they didn’t have access to want Greyskull university did. She had left their little safe house because she couldn’t be around the others anymore. They’d seen people come and go since she had started six months ago. The first to leave was Freddie and his sister followed shortly after. She was sitting at a bar having a drink when a man in a very nice suit walked up to her. 

”this seat taken?” He asked 

“no,” she said.

”your tattoos are quiet beautiful,” he said. “You’re a hedge witch?” She looked over at him. 

”what do you want?”

”oh I can help you,” he said. “Get more spells,” he said. “My name is Garmelie,” 

“vex,” she said. “And what do you want in return?” 

”nothing to serious,” he said. “Just need you to run a little errand for me,” 

“what kind of errand?”

”drop off a package for me at a certain address,” he said. “Then I’ll give you a whole book of spells for you and your little group,” he said. 

”fine,” she said “I’ll do it,” she was so desperate to learn more magic, that she would have slept with him had she asked. Magic was addicting, it gave her a kind of high that nothing else could give her. 

”perfect,” he smiled. “Come back here in an hour,” he handed her the package and a little piece of paper,” she took it from him. 

”better not be lying to me,” she said.

”oh I’m not,” he said, vex went to the apartments, they were really nice apartments. She got into the elevator and took it up to the fifth floor and found 5e. She knocked on the door. There wasn’t an answer. She knocked again this time louder. There was muffled movement and the door opened. 

”yes?” The guy standing there is in sweats and a hoodie. He looks like he just woke up. His hair is covered by a black beanie. He has piercing blue eyes that hide behind circular silver wire frames. 

”I have a delivery for you,” she said handing him the package. He takes it, his nails are painted black. Which kind of makes Vex think of her brother. 

“Garmelie?” He said. “Though I’m assuming that’s not you,” 

”yeah,” she said. “He sent me on this errand,”

“I have something for you to pick up,” he said, handing vex a small box. “He’s always sending different people,” he says. 

”what’s your name?”

”you can just call me the tinkerer,” he said. 

”you can just call me deliver girl then,”

”not a problem cause most likely we won’t see each other again,” he said. “My advice not get involved with him.”

”he’s offering a whole book of spells,”

”Yeah he does that. Just be careful,”

”I will,” she said. “Bye,” she walked off, she heard the door slam shut as she did. She return to the bar and met up with Garmelie, who have her the book in exchange for the package. She returned to the safe house with her treasure and shared it with the others.


	3. Chapter 2: Books and Journals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vax finds a journal; Pike and Grog read a book; Scanlan sings

Vax was laying on Shaun Gilmore’s bed. He was laying half on the bed half of and he was concerned about his sister. 

”little bird,” Shaun said “are you alright?”

”I’m afraid my sister has joined a cult,” he said 

“you mean the hedge witches?” 

”yes,”

”they’re not a cult,” Shaun said. “But how they treat magic isn’t always healthy,”

”what do you mean?”

”they treat it like a drug,” Shaun said. “And it’s sort of what killed my mother,” he said. “Spell gone wrong,” 

“I’m sorry,”

”it’s not your fault,” he said “and you have a right to be concerned,”

”I don’t know why she didn’t get accepted,”

”we will figure that out,” he said. “We can ask Delilah why,”

”she wouldn’t give me a straight answer,” he said. 

”that’s strange,” Shaun said. “She’s usually very forward,”

”really?”

”yeah. We could break in to her office,” he said. 

”yeah?”

”yeah,” he said. Shaun leaned down and kissed him. “Come on let’s go make a plan,” he pulled Vax up and they headed off to the library. They only had a limited amount of time before they had their next classes, and before they’d have to split for the rest of the day. They walked passed Keyelth, Kima and Allura. Vax gave Keyleth a wave she smiled at him and waved back. They went into the library at the school to find a book on spells to help break into Delilah’s office because no doubt she would have ward son her things, and they didn’t want to get caught. They spent a good chunk of time before going to Delilah’s office. She wasn’t there at the moment which was good, they got passed the wards and all that. Shaun kept a look out, while Vax did some digging. He found a bunch of journals that looked all the same but they were all marked with different numbers. He picked up the one that said 39. Flipping to one of the entries.

”Vax” Gilmore said. “We need to leave,” 

“give me a second,”

”now,”

”shit,” he said. He grabbed the book and left with Gilmore.

”find what you needed?”

”no, but I found something else,” he said. “She likes same journal,” he said. “I grabbed one,”

”you what?! We have to return it before she finds out it’s gone,” 

“I need to know,” vax said “it’s important. I dunno why,” 

“read it then put it back ok,”

”I will,” 

______

Pike sat on Grog’s shoulders as she looked for a book on the highest shelf. She didn’t find what she was looking for but she did find something else she grabbed the leather bound book and blew the dust off it as Grog set her down. 

”what did you find?”

”I’m not sure,” pike said, looking through the book. 

”it’s a book,” 

“yeah. It’s an old book,” she said. The book talked about a world that coexisted with this one called Xhorhas. Pike remembered Xhorhas being from a children’s book series full of magic and wonder and far of places. The chronicles of Xhorhas. By: Pyra V. Hayil 

Book 1: the Ivory Tower

Book 2: The Grey Hunt

Book 3: Tails of the Menagerie Coast

Book 4: The Battle for Xhorhaus

Book 5: Cult of the Whispered one

Book 6: the adventures of Captain Tusktooth

Book 7: The Bone Orchard

Book 8: The Tal’Dorei Council 

Book 9: _untitled (and incomplete)_  
  
Book 9 was incomplete due to the author disappearing. Was is available and accessible by the public is the unfinished manuscript. Contracts and legal reasons have lead to this book being unfinished and uncompleted until Pyra V. Hayil Returns and finishes it. Or if she had died then it will remain unfinished. 

further research shows the people in Pyra’s books were real people. They were the names of her friends. While most believe that these were stories she and her friends made up I do not. Having been to Xhorhas myself I know it’s real. I am also aware that at the time of the events that take place these kids were dealing with problems of our world and that the group split due to the traumas they went through. This caused one of them to seek help from.......name was inked out. And as I have recently found out the member of the group who turned against them has killed a few.

before they died I got a chance to talk to each member save for Pyra and Sylas as Pyra had disappeared and Sylas.......

”what’s it about?” Grog asked interrupting her thoughts and mid sentence of the book.

”it‘s about Xhorhas. You remember that book series right the one that grandpa use to read us,”

”yeah,”

”according to this it’s real. It’s a real place. It coexists with our world,” Pike said. 

”really?”

”yeah,” Pike said. “I don’t find this as hard to believe as I once thought,” she said. “We should do some more research,” she said. “Care to go with me to the bookstore?”

”sure,” he said. They left going to the local bookstore where Pike bought the series. She and Grog returned and sat in his room that he shared with Scanlan, who was currently outside playing his guitar and singing. 

__________

Scanlan was sitting outside near one of the big oak trees that was on campus. He should have been studying but he was procrastinating and he love singing, People enjoyed listening to him. He had a very nice voice that just seemed to draw people in. He and Grog has become quick friends. He and Pike on the other hand.....hadn’t. He liked her she was smart, and strong, and pretty. But he had a reputation that he had built up pretty quickly and she had shown no interest in him at all. And for now he just sang. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna checks out a book; Sylas visits an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning ⚠️: knife, thinking of murdering a child, murder 
> 
> I’m just a hard core Keyleth & Percy platonic shipper. I can’t help it.

Anna stood in the Library, also known as the Cerberus Assembly. The head of the library walked out to greet her.

”Dr. Ripley to what do I owe the pleasure?” He said. His ward trailing behind him. A thirteen year old boy, Anna recognized which one she had the pleasure of meeting. Bren, the little red head boy with a face dusted in freckles, and sweet blue eyes. 

“Mr. Ikithon,” she said. “I need to take a look the one of the life books,” she said. “well a few actually,”

”may I ask why?”

”You know why,” she said. “I want to see exactly what path Vex and Percy are taking and if I can nudge them in the right direction,” 

“Helping to defeat the beast?”

”Yes,” 

“Bren go retrieve the life books for Vex’aliah Vessar and Percival de Rolo please,” he said. The teen walked off hastily to go get what Anna had requested. Anna wasn’t particularly found of Trent, but she really had no say. 

”Bren and his siblings are more than welcome to attend Greyskull,” Anna said. “Expand their skills,”

”once they’re older,” he said. “They’re too young to leave. And once you’ve taken care of the Beast,” 

“i understand,” she said. 

”you are too involved,” he said 

“what?”

”you are too involved with these kids,” 

“I am not!” Anna said

”you are, how can you not after spending 39 other times with them,” he said. “Connecting with them. And I know you feel guilty for what happened to the rest of the de Rolo family. Guilty about what happened to—“

”do not speak of thing you do not understand!” She snapped. “Do not speak to me as if you where there! Because you weren’t. You only know because of what you read, you understand nothing! You know nothing about what it felt like,” she said 

“contain yourself Doctor,” he said. Bren returned with the books. Anna took them from him going to the area where she could read. Vex was getting involved with Garmelie, Anna wasn’t sure where that was gonna lead and Percy was involved with Sylas and he was unaware of what Sylas did to his family. Not to mention Percy’s strange relationship with Orthax. She wasn’t sure what to think about that. But then again some souls were just connected to one another. Like Keyleth and Percy. They had such a strong bound that no matter what they always found each other, and seemed to connect. Anna had to wonder if they were platonic soulmates. She’d been threw 39 time loops and every single one of them they’d become friends no matter what. It was just impossible and she knew even now they would end up as friends. She didn’t know how it would happen but it would. Just like Grog and Scanlan becoming friends. These kids were all connected and would come together eventually. But there was certain connections that happened first, and happened quickly. And then it seemed that the rest would come together. Anna hopes that they would be able to defeat Sylas this time. She had vague memories of them doing it once before but something had gone wrong, and she and Delilah had made the time loop. She returned the books to the front desk, Bren was there reading one of the many books. 

”if you ever want to see the school,” Anna said. “Just let me know,” she smiled at him. He took the books and nodded, muttering a quiet and polite thank you. Anna returned to the school she went straight to see her wife and daughter. She needed it, she needed to hold them. She needed everything to be ok. And she wished none of this shit had happened in the first place. She walks into Delilah’s office and Kiri runs up to her arms reached out clenching her fists. Anna lifts her up. 

”hello my love,” Delilah smiles.

”hi,” she said back, she gives Kiri a kiss on the cheek. She smiles back at her wife.

”how was your trip to the library?”

”it was fine,” she said. “Sylas is keeping a close eye on Percy,” she said. “I’m worried about that, I’m also worried for Vex,” 

“what’s going on with vex?” Delilah asked.

”she’s involved with an Archfey, I dont know what his plans are,” she said. “But I don’t trust him,” 

“vax took one of the journals,” she said. “He’s trying time figure out why we accepted him and not Vex,”

”did you talk to him?”

”no, I just can’t really,” she said. “Figure out how to handle it,”

”let’s go out tonight,” Anna said. “Do something fun not stress for just a few hours about our adult kids and the fate of the world,”

”sounds good to me,” 

_______

Sylas walks into Vesrah mental institution, it had taken him a while to track her down. He hadn’t seen her in years. Vilya had written the books and then straight up disappeared leaving her husband and six year old daughter behind. Sylas knew she had written the books despite the fact that she used an anagram. He signed into the visitors log under a different name and was given a little visitors pass and walked to the little common area outside in the gardens. Vilya is sitting on a bench under an oak tree, sje doesn’t acknowledge him. He’s been told she isn’t really responsive, but it’s worth a shot. Or maybe he just wants to talk to her and have someone listen. Since everyone else turned on him. Sylas sits next to her. 

”you probably can’t respond to me,” he said. “But I figured it out, the clues you left in the books,” he said. “I am so close,” he said. “The whispered one is almost free,” he said. “And it’s all thanks to you,” he said. 

”avoiding your fate. Will only lead you down the path to meeting it,” she said, looking at him. “I am aware of what you’ve done,” she said. “I am aware of how much pain you’ve caused, how many times you’ve slaughtered those kids just to try and beat your fate,” she said. “But you can’t beat it,” 

“you’ve lost your mind,”

”No I haven’t Sylas,” she said. “I haven’t lost my mind,” she said. “You killed your friend,”

”my friends abandoned me,” he said. 

”no we didn’t,” she said. “You pushed us away, you did this to yourself,” 

“shut up,” he says 

“will you kill me if I don’t?” She asks. ”like you did to Freddie?” 

”how can you possibly know about that!?” He snaps, but he gets no response. And he remembers the last two conversations he had with Freddie de Rolo. the first of the those two had been many years ago. Right before Frederickstien had cut Sylas off, Julius and Vesper had been excited to see their uncle Sylas. And Percy had just been a baby. Sylas didn’t know then that he would grow up to be one of the people destined to kill him. If he had he probably would have killed him then and there. He had talked to Freddie about Delilah. Who had refused to tell him where she was or take his side in that argument. He had left angry, that time.

The time he had killed them, the kids were grown up and there was some new additions to the family. He had been trying to kill Percy, the second time. But he ended up killing everyone expect for Percy and Cassandra. Instead he now had a Percy under his thumb, he needed the kid’s mind, Vecna said there was plans that needed that as a Vecna put it, “brilliant” mind. Neither de Rolo knew the truth Sylas was too good at sealing those memories up. His face left blank to them. But he remembered his friend begging Sylas to let his family go. Kill him instead, he had pleaded. 

_Sylas please. Leave them out of this_

_i can’t do that. You don’t know_

_i don’t know what?_

_its not important_

_leave my family out of this please_

_I only want one. You have six other children_

_I won’t let you hurt any of my kids.  
_

_Then I’ll have to kill you first_

_please be reasonable_

_I’m trying._

_He’s my son_

Sylas didn’t understand. Maybe because he and Delilah had never had kids. He just didn’t understand. 

“He told me,” a delayed reply came

”who did?”

”Freddie told me what you did. I also know you’re here to kill me,” she said. “Right? Why else would you come visit me,”

”You know me to well,”

”you can’t understand why he refused because you don’t understand what it’s like to love,” she said. 

”I love Delilah,”

”no. You think what you felt was love but it wasn’t,” she said. Sylas pulled out the knife. she didn’t seem afraid.

”you won’t fight back?”

”I know things you don’t. And like I said before. The more you avoid your destiny the quicker you will find your paths will always led you to it,” she said. “I’ve known about my death for a long time, my only regret is not being able to raise my daughter,” she said. Sylas stood up slashing her throat. 

”then I guess you shouldn’t have run away,” he said leaving her to bleed out. He had others to visit. The next on his list was Syldor. If he could actually get past the security he had set up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and Kudos   
> It just lets me know you enjoyed it! 😊


End file.
